


Open up a little

by adutchfangirl



Series: Voltron: Legendary Sap [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Kerberos Mission, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adutchfangirl/pseuds/adutchfangirl
Summary: Shiro visits Keith after the red paladin had a fight with Lance. Keith is upset but luckily Shiro is there to make him feel better. Also, they kiss.Set at the very beginning of Voltron: Legendary Defender, Season 1.





	Open up a little

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading my story! X a Dutch fangirl
> 
> PS: Not everyone ships Shiro and Keith and that’s okay, however I ship them in this story. Don’t like? Don’t read.

Shiro didn’t even knock, he just walked in. He always just walked in.  
‘Keith! This was not necessary. You could have broken his arm!’ Keith sat on his bed. Didn’t even look up at Shiro. He already knew what kind of a face their leader was making. A face that spoke anger and annoyance, and the worst of all: Disappointment.   
Instead, Keith stared at his gloved hands. ‘But I didn’t. So.. what are you doing here anyways Shiro.’ The boy took a deep breath and found the courage to look up.   
‘Keith…’ Started Shiro, but the black paladin looked lost. His grey eyes were scanning Keith’s face, though Keith didn’t know what he was looking for. Shiro walked over to the desk in the corner of Keith’s room and leaned against it, crossing his arms in front of his broad chest.   
Keith didn’t know what to do or what to say, so he simply waited for Shiro’s next move.   
After an awkward moment of silence, Shiro spoke again. A line appeared between his brows. ‘I don’t know what’s going on between you and Lance, but violence is never a solution. You should know that better than anyone-’  
‘But I…’ blurted Keith.   
‘No seriously. Listen.’ Shiro combed his prosthetic hand through his hair. ‘I know all of us just met. I’m also painfully aware that there’s still a lot of bonding to be done, but both of you are part of this team now. Put simply, that’s just the way it is. The universe needs Voltron, and Voltron needs its five paladins.’ Shiro lifted his index finger. ‘And with five paladins, I mean five paladins without broken arms buddy.’  
Keith got up and strode over to Shiro. ‘You know what? You. Are. Right.’ snarled Keith. A bitter chuckle left his mouth. ‘Of course you are, you’re Takashi Shirogane. Mister perfect himself. Well, newsflash: I’m not perfect okay? If people push me, I snap. So go ahead, tell me to be patient. Tell me that I should use my head instead of my fists, but it won’t work because.. because… I-I’m an idiot.’  
There. He said it. Stubborn tears left Keith’s eyes. ‘Can’t you just go?’ Mumbled the red paladin. He took a few steps backwards and hid his face in his hands. He knew he was an idiot. He could have jeopardized the mission and hurt a teammate in the process. The young pilot tried to blame Lance, told himself over and over again that this was all Lance’s fault but he couldn’t even convince himself of that. Pathetic. Yes, Lance had made a stupid joke, but he shouldn’t have reacted the way he did.   
‘C’mere.’   
Two strong arms pulled Keith into hug. The type of bear hug that renders your upper arms immobile. It was cuddly and Keith could barely breath, yet he felt better.   
‘I’m sorry.’ Said the younger of the two in a small voice. Keith could feel Shiro’s heartbeat and wished that he would always feel so secure as he did right now. ‘I know, Keith.’ Answered the tallest paladin.  
Shiro slowly let go of Keith and wiped away the boy’s tears. ‘You,’ Started Shiro, as he pushed a lock of hair behind Keith’s ear. ‘..are a lot of things. But an idiot definitely isn’t one of them.’   
Keith stared back at Shiro with an incredulous look on his face. ‘You only say that because you’re you.’  
Shiro pushed Keith back towards the bed so they both could sit down on it. ‘Not true. I’m saying it because I know you. That’s why I like you.’ Shiro didn’t miss the red blush that crept up Keith’s neck. He smirked. “Like” had a different meaning for the two of them.  
Keith was staring at his hands again. ‘Yeah well you may know me, but they don’t. They think I don’t even want to be here.’   
‘So is that what this was all about?’   
The red paladin nodded. ‘Apparently they think I’m arrogant. That I don’t want to become their friend or whatever.’ Keith sighed with frustration. ‘It’s because I’m too reserved and quiet isn’t it? That’s what that councilor at the garrison always said.’  
Shiro patted Keith’s shoulder. ‘Maybe. Maybe you’re just socially handicapped.’   
‘Hey!’ Quipped Keith while smacking Shiro’s arm. Shiro laughed.  
‘Just kidding. Here’s what I think; I think you like to keep people at a distance before they can reject you. Given your past, I understand why you do that, I truly do. However, it doesn’t hurt to open up a little.’  
Keith turned his head and frowned at Shiro. ‘Okay doc. And how exactly am I supposed to do that?’   
Shiro shrugged. ‘I don’t know buddy. A good start would be to apologize to Lance. Once that’s settled you could show a little more interest in their lives. Just ask them some questions, show that you care. Really, it isn’t that hard.’  
The corners of Keith’s mouth curled up into a cheeky smile. ‘That sounded like some basic dating-advice.’   
Shiro lifted his eyebrows. ‘O really? Because I don’t think you need dating advice. You know, since we already got that covered.’ Shiro wiggled his eyebrows but stopped when he realized Keith had gone quiet. Wide blue-grey eyes stared at him and suddenly he felt stupid. What was he doing? They had only shared one chaste kiss the evening after Keith had saved Shiro. Maybe Keith didn’t feel the way Shiro did, perhaps he was just imagining things.   
‘Hey- I’m sorry if..’ Started Shiro,  
‘no!’ objected Keith. ‘I mean. It’s just. You were gone for so long and suddenly you’re back and then there’s this Voltron and well I-I still can’t believe it, I think.’ Keith reached for Shiro’s hands and gave them a soft squeeze. ‘..But just to be clear: I am glad you’re here. Shiro.’   
Shiro took in the sight of the boy, no, the young man in front of him and realized Keith was right. Things had changed over time. Keith was no longer the little cadet that he used to be at the Garrison. He was taller -though he was still the second smallest of the team-, and he had put on some muscle. His face also no longer resembled the one of a child, but was now closer to the face of a man. A young, beautiful man that belonged to Shiro and Shiro alone. Shiro smirked, yes he was totally turning into a sap.   
‘You’re staring at me.’ Pointed Keith out.   
Shiro couldn’t deny that. ‘I guess I like what I see.’   
Keith seemed to have some sort of inner debate before he leaned forward. ‘Well, then show me.’   
Shiro didn’t need further encouragements. He closed the distance between the two of them and softly kissed Keith. This kiss wasn’t like the first one. This time Shiro could taste Keith, could feel the soft caress of his lips. Keith, being the inexperienced one, let Shiro dominate the kiss and carefully followed his movements. Keith tasted like some sort exotic fruit and Shiro pressed their mouths even closer together to get more of that exotic flavor. After that, Shiro didn’t know how much time passed before Keith broke the kiss. Keith looked adorable. The red paladin was exactly that, red.   
‘Thankyou.’ Mouthed Keith, seemingly breathless.   
Shiro cupped his face. ‘For the kiss? I’d be happy to give you another one.’  
Keith played with his fingers. ‘For the word of advice. But err, I’ll have that second kiss if you don’t mind.’


End file.
